Grand Theft Autumn: Where Is Your Boy?
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: There are four exchange students and one of them catches Alexis before Jaden can. And our fave Southernspeakin' cowboy falls hopelessly in love. Meanwhile, one of the other students vies for Jaden's affection. Will Jaden and Alexis ever be together?
1. The New Competiton

Grand Theft Autumn: Where Is Your Boy?

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! I'm back, and ready for more! So, this is called Grand Theft Autumn: Where Is Your Boy? (Duh, Ichigo! Of course y'all can read!). But, I got this title from a Fall Out Boy song, if y'all are Fall Out Boy fans! Anyway, this is _still_ a Jaden/Alexis, and just now, Jesse/OC fic! The reason why I decided to write a story like this was because I really liked the idea of Alexis already having a boyfriend, and Jaden trying to win her heart. I guess, in my P.O.V., the song talks about wanted to get his girl back and fighting for that. And it talks about how her bf is a complete jerk that treats her like crap, and him trying to prove that he's worthy of her love and trust. So, hopefully, I can translate that song into this story! So, without further ado, here's chapter one of Grand Theft Autumn: Where Is Your Boy?. Enjoy, y'all!

…………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One

The sun had just risen over the still sleeping Duel Academy. Every time it rose, it turned the black night sky, a different color. At first, it was dark blue, and then it slowly turned it a mixture of a rose pink and orange, until finally turning into early morning blue. For most, the sun was a sign of another typical day in this crazy thing called life. But for some, the sun was the start of the rest of their lives. Maybe it was the start of a life-long dream that had finally come true after years failure. Or, maybe it was the start of shattered hearts and the broken dreams that left them feeling hopeless. Or maybe, it was the blooming rose of love that would alter the entire course of their lives. And for some, that was exactly what the rising sun would change in their lives.

However, the still sleeping Jaden Yuki was completely oblivious to this factor. The rays of the life-altering sun tried to shine its way into the dark, unknowing room of Jaden's. Alas, to no avail. That is, until the door opened and in came a set of feet that walked quietly over to the window. The feet were attached to the very long and skinny legs of a blue-haired, aquamarine eyed, Obelisk Blue, teenage boy named Jesse Anderson. Jesse grinned cleverly and flung open the pale green curtains of the room. The sun finally had a chance to shine into the unknowing room to reveal its life-altering rays to the still-sleeping Jaden. Jaden squirmed around in his bed and put the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the rays.

"Rise and Shine, Jay! Time to wake up and smell the duel monster cards!" Jesse said cheerily.

Jaden moved around a bit and moaned in reluctance and finally opened his eyes. He found Jesse standing over him, smiling down at him.

"Hey, what's with the early wake-up call?" Jaden yawned.

"Don't you remember? Today is the start of the new school year! And new school year means new duels, and new duels means---"

"---new students!" Jaden finished.

Jaden was wide awake now. He jumped out of bed and changed into his Slifer Red uniform quickly. He and Jesse ran out of the dorm and to the Academy, where they would meet their other friends. As they arrived to the entrance of the Academy, they saw their friends Alexis Rhodes, Jim "Crocodile" Cook, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hasselberry, Blair Flannigan and Chazz Princeton.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jaden said cheerfully.

Everyone waved back at Jaden with a smile, well, everyone except Chazz who looked like he was way too cool to be seen with those losers.

"Hey Jay! Hey Jess! Are you guys ready for this year?" Syrus asked.

"Totally! We're siked!" Jaden and Jesse said together.

Everyone sweat dropped. They were so much alike that it was scary.

"Well, we should probably be getting to class if you guys are that eager to see the new students," Alexis said kindly.

"10-4! I heard that there's a lot of new and strong duelists this year!" Hasselberry said.

"Ha! I bet their all a bunch of Slifer Slackers," Chazz scoffed.

"Oh, you mean like you, mate?" Jim said with a clever smile.

Everyone laughed at that. Jim totally got him.

"Oh snap, Chazz! Jim just totally dissed you dude!" Blair mocked.

Chazz grunted and folded his arms in anger.

"C'mon y'all! I reckon we better get in there before we're late for class!" Jesse said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed towards the auditorium. They sat down as Chancellor Sheppard came up on stage to introduce the new students.

"Good morning, students! Welcome back to Duel Academy! Now, I know all of you are excited to see the new exchange students, so I'll get right to it. Introducing our new exchange student, Mr. Ashton O'Reilly from the Irish Academy for Boys in Dublin, Ireland,"

A tall guy with shoulder-length, ruby red hair and emerald green eyes walked in the classroom wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. All the girls in the room started whispering to their friends about the cute new guy from Ireland.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya!" Ashton said in his very Irish accent.

All the girls swooned. Having an accent as cute as that made all of the girls go crazy. All of the girls except for Alexis. Accents didn't impress her much. Ashton looked up at the crowd of girls and spotted Alexis as the only one who didn't completely drool over herself when he talked. Ashton was mesmerized. She had beautiful, almond-shaped brown eyes that were gateways into her soul. She was probably the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

"Next, please welcome Ms. Trinity Germaine from the Harmonium Academy for Girls,"

A girl with long, snow white hair and sapphire blue eyes walked in, confidently and proudly wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Hi guys," Trinity said.

Now, all of the boys started to drool on themselves. Her voice was so commanding and confident. She was probably one of the two prettiest girls in the entire school, with Alexis being part of those two. While all of the rest of the boys were just looking at her body, Jesse was looking in her eyes.

Her eyes were so deep and full of confidence. Of course he thought she was absolutely gorgeous, but, there was more to her than just her looks. She had something that he had never seen in a girl before. She was confident in herself and she knew who she was. Even in the way she walked, he could tell she owned whatever room she set foot in. He could also tell that she needed someone as equally confident in himself to be with her. And Jesse was just the right person for that description.

"And welcome Mr. Ryan McKnight from Eagle Falls Academy in New York City,"

A guy with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes walked in sheepishly wearing a Slifer Red uniform.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Ryan said in a Brooklyn accent.

Blair was instantly taken. She had completely forgotten about Jaden and was now drooling over Ryan. Something about her and Brooklyn accents really turned her on. Oh, it was probably because she was from Brooklyn, New York herself.

(AN: Okay, I really don't know that, but, I just made it that way!)

"And last but not least, may I introduce to you Ms. Francesca Mendez from the Barcelona Academy in Barcelona, Spain."

A girl with long, auburn hair and light green eyes walked in the classroom wearing a Ra Yellow uniform. One bang was flipped out and parted to the left side of her face and she had a tiny mole, (AN: You know, like the one that Eva Mendes has?) right above her lip.

"Buenos dias, amigos! Como estas?" Francesca said perfectly in her Spanish accent.

All of the guys also thought she was gorgeous. Which would mean there was a top three instead of a top two prettiest girls in Duel Academy? Ooo. I wonder what that would be like if they all entered a beauty pageant.

Atticus thought that Francesca was absolutely mesmerizing. That beautiful Spanish accent, that wonderful Spanish sassiness, those hypnotizing light green eyes. Oh yeah, he was definitely in love. Atticus signed heavily and stared at Francesca dreamily.

However, Francesca skimmed through the crowd of duelists and found someone besides Atticus that she had her eyes on. Francesca stared at Jaden intently with those "hypnotizing light green eyes". She had to get to know Jaden, even if it was the absolute last thing she did.

……………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did y'all think of the first chapter? I know, I know, it's kinda boring but, it'll get better, trust me! Don't all my stories? (Joking!) Anyway, please review and tell me what y'all think of Grand Theft Autumn: Where Is Your Boy?! I just love saying that title! See ya in chapter two!


	2. Broken Hearts and Love Filled Dreams

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I decided to do this chapter in P.O.V. I never do that but, I thought it would be fun to see what it looks like from the character's point of view. Okay, let's get right into it! Here's chapter two!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Two

**Alexis' P.O.V.**

The sun was just setting over the horizon, turning the blue sky a brilliant and bright shade of orange, and then eventually a dark pink. It was the end to a very interesting day. I had my heart broken, and then was a couple all in one day. It was kind of funny really. I suppose you want to know what happened today. Yeah, I thought you would. But, as I'm sitting here on the cliff overlooking the sparkling ocean in the bright moonlight, and as I'm watching the waves crash against the slowly, eroding rock, I wonder if I made the right choice.

**Earlier Today…**

I saw him sitting there, looking out at the vast ocean ahead of him. He looked so peaceful and so handsome.

His big, brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Now was the time to do it. I took a deep breath and started to approach Jaden slowly. He must've been really deep in thought, because he didn't even hear me coming. When I touched him, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jeez, Lex! You scared me!" Jaden said with that same goofy, yet wonderful, grin on his face.

I giggled at him. Giggled? Damn. I really gotta stop hanging out with Jasmine and Mindy. I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly.

"Sorry. Um, Jay?"

"Yeah, Lex?"

I hesitated for a moment. I sat down beside Jaden and looked out at the sun, lighting up the roaring waves. As I thought about what I was going to say to Jaden, I could feel my cheeks heating up tremendously now. Jaden must've known that something was wrong because he looked at me with concern.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

As I looked into his eyes, I could feel myself getting lost in them. His eyes were like gateways into this kind, and gentle soul. I have no idea why I did what I did next. It must've been those damn eyes! I put my hand on his face and gently caressed it. Jaden looked at me with surprise. It wasn't total shock though. He touched my hand and closed his eyes in pleasure, (AN: No, people, not like that! This is rated K+, not T.), and let my hand touch his face. I couldn't help myself. He was so cute! I leaned in and kissed him gently. His lips were so soft and tender. It was really nice. It was too good to be true, though.

**Jaden's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes in shock. Alexis was kissing me! I had no idea what to think, or do, or say. When she finally pulled away, I could see tears running down her rosy cheeks. Guilt instantly struck me.

"Alexis," I said. I put my hands on her shoulders, but she turned away. She wiped the tears on her face away and looked at me with a fake smile. She was trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working too well. Her eyes were giving her away. I could tell something in her was broken, and it was all my fault.

"Alexis, I'm---"

But, before I could finish, Alexis put up a finger to my lips and shushed me.

"Jaden, you don't have to say anything. It's all right. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have…"

Alexis stopped and tried to fight back the tears again.

"I'm sorry, Jaden. I have to go."

And before I could stop her, she was up and was running away from me. I sat there and watched her run. Despite what she thought, this was all my fault. If only I would've said something. But now, it's too late.

**Alexis' P.O.V.**

I ran away from him, as far away as I could. I ran, non-stop, to the Obelisk dorms and fell on my knees. Tears started flowing from my eyes like waterfalls. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I couldn't control it, either. The tears just kept coming. I had no idea anyone was there, until he showed up. Ashton, one of the new exchange students, came out from the Obelisk dorms and walked over to me. I could feel his concern for me.

He kneeled down next to me and put his hand on my back. He looked at me with his emerald green eyes, and I could tell that there was something else there besides concern. I searched his eyes, looking for what that something else might have been.

"Alexis, please, don't cry. I'm here for you," Ashton said.

His voice was so gentle and calming, even though he did have a heavy Irish accent. I have no idea why I did what I did, but I threw myself in his arms and cried. Ashton stroked my hair and held me tight. I cried long and hard. Jaden was the first guy I had ever fell in love with. And now, that love was broken.

But, there was something about Ashton that made it okay for me to trust him. As he calmed me down and we started to talk, and as I gazed into his deep, green eyes, I realized that that other emotion he had for me was love. And before I knew it, we had become a couple. I was pretty happy at first. I mean, it made me feel a lot better. _He_ made me feel a lot better.

But, as I thought about it, I wondered if I had done the right thing. I wondered if I had felt the same way about him, or if I was just using him to make myself feel better. I know I didn't _love_ him yet. I mean, we had only just met. And, I knew that deep inside my heart, I wasn't over Jaden yet. I still loved Jaden, but maybe, just maybe, I would fall in love with Ashton soon enough.

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

Now, let me ask y'all a question. Do you believe in love at first sight? Well, I did, because I had fallen and fallen hard. I mean, I had never believed in love at first sight before, but ever since I'd laid eyes on Trinity, I knew I was in love. It's kind of a weird feeling, really. When I went out with other girls, I never felt quite the same way I did with them as I did with Trinity. I could tell that Trinity was different. Maybe she was the one, who knows? But, she was _definitely _different.

She has beautiful sapphire eyes that are kind and gentle. But her spirit is what I really love about her. It's confident and strong. But, something about her makes me feel sad. Looking at her, it seems like she's a girl who knows who she and won't let anything bring her down. But, if you look closely, you can see that something in her past has hurt her. She's happy, but that memory is still with her wherever she goes.

**Trinity's P.O.V.**

My world was rocked. I mean, I had _never_ felt this way about anyone by just looking at them! If it were any other guy, I would have gotten to know him first before deciding whether or not I like him. But, with him, it was different. Have you ever heard of love at first sight? Well, that was what was happening to me. This was a whole new experience for me! I couldn't stop thinking about him!

Jesse Anderson had invaded my thoughts and my heart. I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. They were so beautiful! I had never seen such a color like his. He had awesome blue hair, which is always a plus. Good hair. Oh yeah, you can never go wrong with that. But, most of all, I could sense in him a gentle spirit. One that was caring and strong. And that's what I needed. I needed acceptance from a guy.

I have something special, something that no one else has. I was born with psychic abilities. I can see into the future, and I can read energy and look at auras. And, I can also see into souls. That's how I could tell that Jesse was so much different than any other guys I've been with. And every time I'm around him, I pick up some strange vibes. I can't exactly interpret what they are, but it sort of feels like caring vibes.

Damn it! I hate not knowing what's going to happen with us! With something as complicated as love, I can't see into the future. There's too much anticipation and emotion. I can't concentrate and relax and see into the future when something like this happens. So, I'll just have to wait and hope that Jesse feels the same way that I do.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Trinity sat on the dock and watched the sun slowly set in the horizon. Thoughts had flooded her brain and they wouldn't go away. She thought about her new school, Jesse, her new friends, and her past, the most painful thought she had.

_(Flashback)_

(AN: Just a warning to you readers, this is about to become very sensitive. This part of the story is going to be rated T because of the situation. But, after the flashback, the rest of the story will become K+ again. Just a warning to y'all in case you get really sensitive and emotional, like me.)

Trinity's father had just gotten home from a night of drinking. But, that was nothing new. He did it every night. He was extremely drunk and became very violent towards his wife and his three children. Trinity who was seven at the time, and her little sisters, Paris who was five, and Milan, who was three, huddled together on her bed, listening, terrified to their parent's screaming.

All of sudden, they heard something break and the sound of a body collapsing on the floor. They knew it was their mother, London. They could hear a set of foot steps walking up the stairs.

"No, Aaron! Please, don't hurt the girls! Please, leave them alone! PLEASE!!!" They heard their mother scream.

Unfortunately, their mother was too badly hurt to try and stop him. The door flung open, and Aaron went straight for Trinity. Aaron hated his wife, and he hated Trinity because she looked exactly like her. The long, snow white hair, and the deep, blue eyes. The resemblance was uncanny.

Aaron picked up Trinity and took her into his room. Paris and Milan screamed for their sister. Trinity was frozen in fear. Tears were the only thing that escaped her as she was thrown down on her mother and father's bed. He tore off her clothes and started to rape her violently. This went on almost every night, except for the nights when Aaron wouldn't come home drunk, which was rare. In the middle of this, though, Trinity's mother came in the room, her eyes and her body were glowing purple. Aaron looked up at his wife in shock. He ran up to London, wanting to do anything to make her suffer, even kill her.

But London stuck up her hand and Aaron was frozen dead in his tracks. London was merciless. She was going to make him suffer just as much as he did to her. London looked over at Trinity, her eyes still glowing a vengeful and merciless purple.

"Trinity, go in your room right now! I don't want you to see this." She said.

Trinity nodded simply. She grabbed her clothes and ran out her parent's room as fast as she could. London watched Trinity go out and then turned her attention back to Aaron. Her psychic grip on him tightened as he let out an agonizing scream.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my girls ever again, you bastard! Go to hell!" London said hatefully.

She closed her fist, and blood started to drip from Aaron's head. He let out a blood-curdling scream before he fell dead to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded him. London let a single tear escape her broken sapphire eyes and run down her rosy cheeks before she wiped it away. After that, she took her daughters and they left that house, that town, that country and moved to Italy without a trace. And that is where Trinity lived in peace for the rest of her life and where she went to the Harmonium Academy.

_(End Flashback)_

Every time she thought about it, it made her want to cry. But, she fought back those tears and held herself. If she let that pain get to her, she would only let him win, her mother said. The only time she did cry was right after they moved to Italy, but that was the last time. Trinity stood up, realizing that it was getting late because the moon was high in the sky. She turned around to leave when she saw Jesse standing there watching her with sadness.

This surprised Trinity. She didn't even hear him come. What was he doing here, anyways?

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Trinity asked meekly.

"I was looking for you. You were gone for a long time and we were starting to get worried." Jesse answered.

"Well, you found me. Now we can go back." Trinity said.

But, Jesse didn't move. He just watched her with sadness and empathy in his aquamarine eyes. Trinity turned around and looked at him. She was getting annoyed.

"Jesse, would you please stop staring at me like that!? It happened a long time ago but, I'm over it! Can we just go please?!"

As Trinity turned around to leave, Jesse grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He looked at her intensely, yet sincerely. His grip on her wrist told Trinity that he was serious.

"Trinity, I swear to you that I will never let anything happen to you. You can trust me. I'll always be here for you."

She looked at him with surprise. No one had ever really said that to her, except her mother. Now Trinity could tell for sure that Jesse was different from any other guys. She gave him a small smile as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Jesse smiled back at her as he held her in his arms. She rested her head and hands on his chest.

'His heartbeat is so comforting,' she thought, 'and so is his smell. He smells so wonderful. I am in love with him.'

'She's so beautiful. I promise you, Trinity, that I'll protect you no matter what.' Jesse thought.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Trinity pulled away from him and looked in his eyes. Then, Jesse brushed his lips against hers in a kiss. It was passionate and loving. It was what sealed the deal for Trinity. Now she knew that he would always be there for her, no matter what. And that was comforting to her.

They pulled away for air, but only slightly. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Trinity," Jesse said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Jesse," Trinity replied, her voice, also a whisper.

Jesse held Trinity once more in his arms before they walked back to the Obelisk dorms. This was a memory that Trinity would never forget, and this time, it wasn't painful.

……………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: So, that's chapter two! I know it's really long, but, I wanted to put a lot in there! I know, I know, I hooked the couples up too soon, but, it's all apart of my plan. I hate it in stories when the couples don't hook up until the very end. So, I kept you guys out of the suspense. Hooking them up in chapter two was my whole idea, and I got a lot more coming your way! I really wanna know what y'all think! Of course, no flames please. See ya in chapter three!


	3. Behind Closed Doors

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! I'm headin' straight into chapter three! I got inspirations from a book I was reading on what to make chapter three about. So, let's get to it, shall we? Oh, but let me just say this: Please keep all your comments about my story either some constructive criticism or a positive, uplifting comment. I just was bashed by an unhappy reader and it's really heartbreaking! So please, think about what you say before you say it!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Three

Jaden laid on his bed and stared at his desk in front of him. It was late at night, but Jaden just couldn't get to sleep. The moonlight made its way into Jaden's dark room causing Jaden's mind to race. He thought about what had happened two weeks ago on a night like this. He hadn't told anyone, even Jesse, and he had put on a cheery face, fooling everyone into believing that everything was just fine. But it wasn't. It took everything Jaden had not to show any emotion as to what was going on with him, and it was exhausting. His body ached with guilt and sadness and the pain just wouldn't go away. It coursed through his blood, his veins, his muscles. He had never felt this way before, and it totally sucked. Major.

No one knew of the pain that Jaden was going through, but Jesse could sense that something was wrong with Jaden. No matter how hard Jaden tried to mask it, he could feel it every time he glanced into Jaden's shiny brown eyes. He could see just a tiny flicker of sadness glisten in his eyes. What was going on with Jaden?

Jesse knocked on his door before going in. Jaden looked up at him curiously. Jesse had a concerned look on his face, and he knew that he had to put his game face on. Jaden stood up and smiled brightly, yet fakely, at Jesse. Jesse's expression didn't change.

"Hey Jess! What's up? Why are you here so late?" Jaden asked cheerfully.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, Jay. Are you okay?" Jesse said, raising an eyebrow and turning his head slightly.

"Yeah, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Jaden lied.

"Well, that's what I wanna know. Something is bothering you, and you know it! And don't try to deny it either! I can see through your little mask!" Jesse said in his Southern accent. It got a little thicker as he started to accuse Jaden.

Jaden's face fell. Jesse was right. He should've known that he couldn't hide anything from Jesse. They were just too close of friends. In fact, they were best friends. Jaden sighed heavily. He took a deep breath and started to tell Jesse what had happened between him and Alexis.

"It's Alexis, Jess. A couple of weeks ago, we were out on the cliff and she kissed me," Jaden said sorrowfully.

Jesse's expression changed from concerned to surprised. "What? She kissed you? No way!"

"Yeah. But, I didn't kiss her back. I didn't say anything to her! Jesse, she told me she loved me! And what did I do? I just sat there and said nothing. Do you hear me? No- thing!"

Jaden put his head in his hand and let that night come rushing back. Jesse stood there for a second with his arms crossed, looking down at Jaden. He sighed and sat down next to him on his bed. He put his arm around his best friend.

"What the hell was I thinkin' Jess?! I let Alexis go and now she's gone. Forever. I'll probably never get that chance ever again."

"Jay, listen, I've seen Alexis and Ashton around. I've seen how happy Ashton looks with Alexis. He obviously cares about her a lot. But, I've seen the way Alexis looks at Ashton. It's not love or care she looks at him with. It's doubtfulness. Jaden, she doesn't love him. And, I have a feelin' she still loves you."

"Jesse, _you_ didn't know that did you?" Jaden asked skeptically with his arms crossed and one eye brow cocked up.

Jesse was silent for a moment. "No, not really," he finally said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Jaden said, smirking back at him. "So, where did you get that from?"

"From Trinity." Jesse stated simply.

"Trinity?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you that we're--- Oh no! We're not here to talk about me! We're here to talk about _your_ love life!" He urged.

"You two are going out, aren't you?"

"Well… yeah."

Jaden closed his eyes and sighed. "Jess, you don't have to keep that a secret. Just because I'm having love problems doesn't mean that you have to feel like you can't tell me what's going on in your life. I'm happy for you Jess. I'm not down about it. Really, I'm glad that you have a girlfriend. Trinity's a beautiful girl," Jaden said kindly.

"Thanks Jay. That means a lot," Jesse said, smiling gently at Jaden. "But now, we have to work on winnin' Alexis back."

Jaden looked at him, doubt filling his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me! Alexis is still in love with you! And, that means there's still a chance to win her back!" Jesse stood up, clenching his fists, determination filling his clear, aquamarine eyes.

"But Jess, how are we gonna do that?" Jaden asked.

Jesse looked at him, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, I have a plan."

For the past two weeks that she had been going out with him, Ashton had treated Alexis like a princess. He had always been there for her on days when she was feeling sad or depressed. And he always cuddled with her and held her close to his chest. His arms were warm, but they didn't feel safe. For some reason, she kept feeling guilty and regretful for going out with him. Something about him was amiss to her. And recently, she was beginning to see why.

A couple of days ago, Mindy, Jasmine, Trinity, and Francesca had invited Alexis for a sleepover in Trinity's room. Girl talk, pedicures, and manicures? Oh yeah, she was _so_ there. Oh yeah, Alexis is a lot more girly than we give her credit for. She just acts different when she's around boys. Anyway, Alexis needed sometime away from Ashton for a night to be around some girls for a change.

When she told Ashton, his face turned bright red, and his eyes were glowing with hatred.

"Alexis, why would you want to go off with those whores when you could be with me? I thought that's what you wanted. To be with me! After all, I _am_ your boyfriend, right?" he had said in his thick Irish accent.

Alexis looked at him with shock and bewilderment. This was really weird. He had never yelled at her before. What was his problem?

"Ashton, I spend all my time with you. I want to spend sometime with my girlfriends, that's all. It's just for one night. I'll see you tomorrow." Alexis turned to leave, but Ashton grabbed on to her wrist tightly, stopping her dead in her tracks. He spun her around and she came face to face with him. Their noses were inches apart. His grip on her wrist tightened.

"Ow! Ashton, you're hurting me!" Alexis cried.

"Listen to me you little slut, I've been good to you, and this is what I get in return? No respect from you?"

Alexis looked at him, her light brown eyes filling up with sorrow. She looked down at her wrist with the same sorrow and then back up at him. Ashton followed her gaze, realizing what he was doing as he looked back up at her. His emerald green eyes went from angry to apologetic. He let go and tried to touch her in hopes of comforting her. But, Alexis squirmed away from him and walked away. She looked back at him, disappointment resonating in her eyes.

The next day, he had apologized with what seemed like real sympathy, and he had even brought her flowers. Golden daisies that lit up the entire room. She had forgiven him, reluctantly, and things went on as normal… for now.

Now, Alexis was standing on the cliff, looking out at the moon-lit, roaring ocean. A weird mixture of doubt and fear filled her, threatening to overwhelm her soul. It was so strange. She had never felt this before, and especially so strong. Maybe, her instincts were right. Maybe she had made a terrible mistake. Her thoughts were all jumbled together in her brain. She couldn't think straight.

Alexis held her head tightly, trying to stop the spinning. Then, she heard some footsteps behind her. Her eyes came fluttering open as she ran; she ran wherever her feet would take her. And it just so happened that her feet took her to the Slifer Red dorm, and up to Jaden's room. Alexis had no control over her body. She had no idea what she was doing. It was sort of like an out-of-body experience.

Alexis rasped on the door. She could feel her heart pounding wildly inside her chest. Jaden opened the door and looked straight into  
Alexis' empty, light brown eyes. He could tell almost right away that she wasn't really herself, so to speak. Concern instantly struck his heart.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Jaden asked, panic clearly in his voice.

She didn't answer. Alexis took a few steps forward into his room, and collapsed into his arms. Jaden caught her and shook her violently, calling her name and trying to get her to wake up. Jesse came up to them and helped Jaden gently lead Alexis to his bed. They laid her down gently. Jesse took her wrist and felt her pulse. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"Oh man, Jay, her pulse is racing! She's really sick! Her skin is clammy, she's breathing really hard, and she's sweating buckets!" Jesse exclaimed.

"We have to get Ms. Fontaine up here right away!" Jaden said.

"Right! I'm on it!"

Jesse jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the Academy, while Jaden stayed behind. Jaden sat down next to Alexis and took her hand in his. He closed his eyes in thought.

'Don't worry, Lex, I'll find a way to help you out! I'm not going to let you down, no matter what! You just gotta stay with me, Lex! Please, stay with me!'

……………………………………………………………………………….

MewIchigoPrincess: So, that's chapter three! I hope y'all liked it! Anyway, please let me know! But, I only want constructive criticism! No flames please! Flames are only meant to bring people down and I won't have it! If you don't like my story or me, no one is forcing you to read it! However, I quite frankly don't care if you hate me and my stories! There is no one on here that's going to stop me from writing the way I want! So, don't waste your time, cuz I'm not listenin'!


End file.
